If These Sheets Were The States
by Sweet Blonde Cherry Blossom
Summary: Songfic based off of All Time Low's song "If These Sheets Were The States". It is of course Seddie. Sam's POV. Rated T for language and themes.


Hey guys. So this is a songfic based on All Time Low's song "If These Sheets Were The States". Bold Italic is the lyrics and everything else will be labeled. Hope you enjoy and please review! :)

**If These Sheets Were The States**

*Sam's POV

_**I'm lost in empty pillow talk again**_

_I roll over trying to get any bit of sleep I can._

_**I'm lost in empty pillow talk again**_

'God Damnit!' _I scream in my head, punching the pillow beneath me in an attempt to make it softer._

_**This bed's and island made of feather down, and I'm stuck here alone**_

_**With little else but memories of you, on memory foam**_

_I finally give up and lay there thinking about him again and all the times we spent together. It seems so long ago since the last time we talked or slept together in the same bed._

_**Visions of a brighter love, I'd kill for one more day**_

_**To pool my thoughts, and find the words to say**_

_I remember all the times we kissed: First at the lockin, then at Troubled Waters(the mental institution I locked myself away in), the numerous times at Carly's apartment, the Groovie Smoothie, School, and so many other places. We were in love._

_I remember the fight we had right before he left for Harvard. God, I wish I could erase that fight from my mind. He didn't believe that I loved him because I never said it to him out loud. _

_Honestly I would kill for one more day to make up for that night, so I could tell him how I always have. And I've never stopped. But of course I wasn't able to do that before, just because of my damn pride. Because of that pride I lost him. And I fucking regret it._

_**If these sheets were the states, and you were miles away,**_

_**I'd fold them end over end to bring you closer to me.**_

_**Because I don't sleep at all without you pressed up against me.**_

_**I settle for long distance calls, I'm lost in empty pillow talk again.**_

_I wish this sheet were the states, and with every handful I pull he'd be closer to me._

_I can't lie anymore to myself; I can't sleep at night without him pressed up against me. _

_At this point I'd even settle for a long distance call._

_I'm just lost in empty pillow talk again._

_**(I'm lost in empty pillow talk again)**_

_**(I'm lost in empty pillow talk again)**_

_Fuck sleep. I get up and stand on the balcony outside my bedroom, looking out at the Pacific Ocean. The cool sea breeze relaxes my mind until-_

"_**If these sheets were the states, and you were miles away,**_

_**I'd fold them end over end to bring you closer to me.**_

_**Because I don't sleep at all without you pressed up against me.**_

_**I settle for long distance calls, I'm lost in empty pillow talk again."**_

_My cellphone rings. Who the hell makes a phone call at 3 o'clock in the morning?!_

_I answer it without looking at the caller I.D._

_**I'll settle for long distance calls, I'm lost in empty pillow talk again.**_

"Hello?"

"Hey Sam".

_For a minute I'm in complete shock._

"Freddie, is that you?"

"Why yes it is Princess Puckett".

"Why are you calling me at 3 o'clock in the morning?"

"Well I've recently realized how far two certain states are from each other, and I've decided that I don't like it."

"Nub...I don't know if you've noticed but you can't change the distance between states."

"I know, and that's why I decided to change that".

"Freddie, what are you-"

"Just turn around".

_I turn around and drop my phone at the site._

"Freddie?"_ I ask looking at the man in front of me._

"Come here Sam" _he says with a smile on his face, arms open wide. _

_I rush into them. After hugging for a little while, we let go. He then turns to me and says, "Sam, I've realized that I can't live without you. I find myself tossing and turning at night because you're not there beside me. Sam," he looks me straight in the eyes, "I love you". And that took the fatcake for me._

_We kissed passionately. And let's just say that for the first time in a year, I didn't sleep alone at night. I had my love back, and no states or distance between us._

_**I'm lost in empty pillow talk again.**_

_The End 3_

I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. :)


End file.
